The Childhood of Dolores Umbidge
by lalababee
Summary: We all know that Dolores Umbridge is a mean, ministry loving hag, but do we really know why? She wasn’t just like that. Something must have happened in her childhood that made her think that that was the way to be. That violence is the answer… Travel with


**A/N: OMG it has been SO long since I've updated, I know. But I'm starting a new story now, and I'll update the rest when I'm done!! I love everyone who has read my stories, and I hope you stick with this one until the end!!!**

**Summery: We all know that Dolores Umbridge is a mean, ministry loving hag, but do we really know why? She wasn't just **_**like **_**that. Something must have happened in her childhood that made her think that that was the way to be. That violence is the answer… Travel with Dolores through her troubling childhood and haunting past…And Voldy…could it be? He was once…nice?**

"Dolores Jane Umbridge! Get your butt down here right now!" Sarah Umbridge called to her daughter. Dolores sighed heavily and got up from her bed. Her wiped her tear-streaked face and walked to her bedroom floor, taking care to take off her shoes so her mom wouldn't know she was wearing them. _Nobody_ was allowed to wear shoes on the pearl white carpet.

"What took you so long?" Sarah snapped as her nine year old daughter walked heavily into the room. "Mail is here, go get it." She said when her daughter didn't reply. Dolores bobbed her head and walked out of the front door into the pouring rain. The neighbors looked out their window and saw the small child outside. They shook their heads sadly; that poor child. But Dolores thought nothing of it; it was not unusual for her to go outside in the rain for her mother. She had walked to the corner store just last night at 10:30 in the rain to get soda for her mother. Sarah had woken her up and told her she needed soda, and Dolores had immediately understood that _she _had to get up to get it.

It was, in fact, Dolores Jane Umbridge's 9th birthday, and nobody had even said anything! But Dolores was used to that, it wasn't like her mother loved her or anything.

Shifting through the mail, all Dolores found was bills, more bills, an old speeding ticket, something from the courts, even more bills, and something addressed to…_her_? The young child folded the letter, not minding that the rest of the mail was getting wet, and put it in her pocket before hurrying into the house. She dumped the mail on the small table in the washing room and took off her clothing. She would get in so much trouble if she walked through the house in dripping clothing. She put on new clothes and, picking up the mail, hurried into the kitchen. She dropped it on the table where her mom could find it and hurried into the room, taking the letter out of her pocket as she went.

Dolores flopped on her bed and tore open the envelope. She took out the letter and unfolded it. A couple of pictures fell out, which she decided she would look at _after_ she read the letter. After all, she thought, there is no point at looking at people when you don't know who they are. Dolores looked at the letter and read:

_My darling Dolores, _

_Today is your ninth birthday and you have never met me. Maybe you knew you would get a letter from me one day, maybe you didn't. I'm dying, my daughter, and I want you to know the truth about everything._

_I know you might hate me for leaving you and your mother, but I had no choice. I am a wizard, my daughter, and I never told your mother. You probably can't stand living with her; I know I couldn't. Baby, I'm sorry. I have been watching you for a while, and I know how awful your life is. I wish I could tell you everything would be OK, but I'm not sure it would be. _

_Babe, your most likely a witch. No, I'm not being mean; like I said, I'm a wizard, so you're a half-blood. You will go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when your eleven, and you will have a great time learning magic. I would come and get you, but I have big financial and um…living conditions to deal with and I wouldn't be able to care for you. I must be going now. I'll mail you later. _

_Love always, your father,_

_Tom Riddle _

**A/N: WELL, TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!!!! REVIEW AND I'LL LOVVVEEE YOU FOREVER!!! ;)**


End file.
